INuyasha just stay by me please
by FLUFF MASTER
Summary: A story about humor, and a love THAT FINALLY HAPPENS. WEll 2 loves. All INuKAG and MirSan SHOULD READ THIS OR THEY WILL BE SERIOUSLY MISSING THIS. Sorry, it just that I love this story, and InuKag is so cool. R
1. To the Mountains

This is one of you my favorite stories, and I just think it is funny. R&R

'Inuyasha........what are you doing?' Kagome said, confused.  
  
'Shut up." Inuyasha was on the floor (Kirara on top of his head).  
  
'Tachi man, how far to this sake of illusion." Miroku said, inching to Sango.  
  
"hmmm, Inuyasha look, a spring and there's a shrine and then there's a ouch......waahhhhhhhhh, Kagome, Inuyasha is being mean."  
  
'hmmm, that's nice." Kagome said, daydreaming.  
  
'Kagome, can I talk with you.' Sango said, as Miroku got to her.  
  
'Dam." Miroku said under his breath.  
  
'Kagome, you should make your move now.' Sango whispered, at the other end of tachi.  
  
'He can hear you." Kagome said, tilting her head.  
  
'No, he's asleep.'  
  
'Good, that took a lot out of him.'  
  
'Yeah, Sesshomaru is really good. He's kinda hot too.'  
  
'Sango.' Kagome said in shock.  
  
'Miroku is hotter though.' Sango said, pitting her thumb.  
  
'What about your move?'  
  
'Well, he is ummmm. Its just that.....' Sango said, blushing.  
  
'Just do it.' Kagome said, pushing Sango.  
  
'Sango.' Miroku said, surprised.  
  
'umm hi.'  
  
'Sango.' Miroku said.  
  
Sango looks back at Kagome, who is giving her the thumbs up.  
  
'Miroku.' Sango said, fluttering her feet. Suddenly, she trips and falls face first onto 

Miroku. Now natural, Miroku falls over and soon, they both are laying on top of each other. OF course, Miroku, in his perverted ness, had managed to fall with Sango covering me, face to face.  
  
'Sango.'  
  
All to soon, they both were in lip lock, the passion that had been boiling in them for months, coming to the surface. Miroku's hand is running through Sango's hair. Sango was hugging Miroku close. Kagome was shocked, but she had the present in mind to cover Shippo's eyes.  
  
'This is perfect.' Kagome said, clenching her fist.  
  
'Kagome, why are you covering my eyes?'  
  
'Shippo, just trust me.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'Sango..' Miroku said, after the kiss.  
  
'Miroku....I.......I" Sango said, she couldn't think of what to say.  
  
'You don't have to say anything.' Miroku said, putting his hand over her mouth.  
  
'Thanks.' Sango said, as she hugged him. Eventually, they got up. For the rest of the journey, Sango was resting on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
'Did I miss something?' Inuyasha asked Kagome when he saw Sango and Miroku holding hands.

'No, not really." Kagome said, hugging Inuyasha shoulder.

'Kagome...... what ummmmm.' Inuyasha said, then, thinking of nothing to do, hugged her shoulder to.

'OK............ I feel so alone.' Shippo said, looking at both couples.

'Meow.' Kirara said, purring.

'Oh yeah, I have you too.' Shippo said, petting Kirara.

IT was a very pretty picture, that was until.

'GIVE ME THE SHIKON SHARDS.' A loud booming voice echoed in there ears.

'GET lost.' Inuyasha said, still next to Kagome.

'Give me the Shikon Shards.'

'THAT'S IT.' Inuyasha said, charging right into the forest.

'AAAAAHHHHHH, Get away from me....... I've got it you.' the voice said, desperately.

'Shut Up. Kaze no Kizu.'

'NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOo..................'

'I SAID SHUT UP.'

Blink Blink.

'Ummmmm, Inuyasha, you ok?' Kagome said.

'Yeah, Kaze no Kizu.'

'Get away from me.' The voice said.

'JUST DIE.'

'Yrah, eat this.' The voice said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP.'

'JUST DIE YOU HANYOU.'

'THAT'S IT KAZE NO KIZU........KAZE NO KIZU.........KAZE NO KIZU........KAZE NO KIZU.........KAZE NO KIZU.'

'Inuyasha, you sure your ok.' Kagome asked, biting her thumb.

'Yeah. KAZE NO KIZU.'

'Inuyasha, think your overdoing it.' Miroku said, not moving his eyes from Sango.

'IT JUST WON'T DIE.'

'I'm invincible.'

'Like hell you are.'

Twang.

'Kagome, you killed it..... Blink Blink...' Inuyasha said, standing around something that looked like the Grand Canyon.'

'Inuyasha..... you over did it.' Sango said.

'Its true, but this will fill in sometime.' Miroku said.

'Kagome......Ummmm. So.....do you sense any shards.' Inuyasha asked, putting Tesiga away.

'No sorry.'

'Its not your fault.'

'SO, you guys want to find that sake (something that is a little like beer but has a nice taste).' Miroku asked, patting himself off.

'Sure, Inuyasha, smell it?' Sango asked, finally breaking away from Miroku.

'Yeah, a faint smell. Lets hurry.' (note I'm taking this from episode 133, when Miroku's friend says he is going to die. I'm just going to do one thing that happened in that episode because it's SO FUNNY) Inuyasha said, helping Kagome onto his back.

'Wonder what it tastes like.' Miroku said, daydreaming.

'Yeah.' Kagome said.

AS Inuyasha started to hop on, Kirara went straight into the air.

(note the next to conversations are happening at once)

Miroku/Sango

'Hi Miroku, what are you going to do after we beat Narku.' Sango asked.

'Well, I never thought about it, I would like to live with someone nice.' Miroku said, in a almost obvious hint.

'Yeah, that would be nice.'

'So, who would you want to settle with?' Miroku said, teasing.

'Well, uummmm, welll........' Sango said, blushing. She had stopped.

'Its ok.' Miroku said, embracing her slowly.

'So, where do you think it is.' Sango said,

'I don't know.' Miroku said, not caring. When he is with Sango, nothing matters.

'Hi look, over there.'

'Well, lets go.'

'Sure.'

Inuyasha/Kagome

'HI Inuyasha, do you want to stay at my house when we are finished here.' Kagome asked, hopeful.

'Sure.' Inuyasha said, looking forward to the weekend.


	2. THE KISS

Chapter 2 Well, if I missed mentioning it in the other chapter, Kagome made Inuyasha promise that he is going to come with her to the next world.

'Here it is.' Inuyasha said.

'A gap in the mountain, where the moon shines undisturbed, that's the clue right?' Kagome said. 'I think this fits it. Yeah.'

'What the, where is this fog coming from.' Sango said, as a white mist surrounded and then covered them.

'Dam it.' Inuyasha said, as he sniffed the scent. It burned his blood, and gave him energy, but there was something different about his scent.

'AND NOW, I WILL DO A HAPPY DANCE.' Kagome said, dancing.

'What the hell?' Inuyasha said.

'Look at me, look at me.' Shippo said, as he jumped up and down. Up and down, up and down.

'Shit, guys cut it out.' Inuyasha said.

'Inuyasha, I think that the demon will be upon us soon, be ready.' Miroku said, as he put his staff up.

'Where's Sango?' Inuyasha said, looking around.

'Dam it.' Miroku said, under his breath.

'LALALALLALALALALA, of I love a guy and he loves me, but he don't know it yet. What's a girl suppose to do.' Kagome sang, very loud I might add to.

'Shut up Kagome.' Inuyasha shouted.

(evil glare) Inuyasha backs down.

'Inuyasha, sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit. LALALALALALALALLA, I love a guy and he loves me, but he don't know it yet. What's a girl suppose to do.'

'Dam it.' Inuyasha said, getting off the floor.

'InuyashaââInuyashaâ..Inuyasha.. INUYASHA.' Sango said, jumping on him. Inuyasha again falls to the floor. 'Lets party, k. Inuyasha, we can take Narako. Come on.' Sango's mouth was inching to Inuyasha.

'Help.' Inuyasha silently asked Miroku.

'Dam, Sango.' Miroku cursed envied.

'Inuyasha.' Sango said, right before her mouth connected with hers. Sango slowly rolled him over. Her hands her running through his hair.

'God.' Miroku said, wishing that this would end. 'I should check on Kagome.' So he went and saw her dancing with Shippo, up and down up and down up and down.

'God dam it all.' Inuyasha said, as Sango lifted her mouth. She still was on top of him, and now was playing with his hair.

'Inuyashaâ.. o ' Miroku said, tearful. _How come he gets them both. Whyâ..WHY NOT ME. _Miroku screamed in his head. 'THAT'S IT. KAZZANA.' Miroku soon felt the mist being sucked away. This however revealed Inuyasha and Sango kissing hard, well Sango was, Inuyasha looked dead. 'Kagome-chan.' Miroku yelled, hoping that had recovered.

'Inuyasha, bakaâ.' Kagome said, evil glare. Inuyasha was knocked out though and Sango finally stopped kissing him again.

'Sango, get off before Kagome.' Miroku said.

'Houshi, get off, I wanna party with Inuyasha.' Sango said, as Inuyasha got up.

'INUYASHA, WHY YOU LITTLEââ.SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT.' Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs, and then she left, hiding her tears.

'Dammit, Kagomeâwait.' Inuyasha said, trying to recover. IT was too late, Kagome was storming out of the gap.

Split Conversation time (corny music)

'Kagome wait up.' Inuyasha said, getting to his feet.

'Feh.' Kagome answered.

'Kagome, listen to me.'

'Give me one good reason that I should?'

'Well, ummmm, because it wasn't the way it looked.'

'And how did it look?'

'Kagome, you were drunk, and so was Sango, and well Sango surprised me.' Inuyasha said, confused.

'You could have stopped it.' Kagome said, sticking out her finger (not middle).

'She just shocked me, and the mists, and then well' Inuyasha said, at a lose of words.

'Andââ.' Kagome said, tapping her foot.

'Well, you see, I was think of you.' Inuyasha said, under his breath.

'Wait was that?' Kagome said, trying to get it out of him.

'What oh nothing.'

'Inuyasha, why didn't you stop Sango after she stopped kissing you the first time?'

'Caught me some slack, I was drunk.'

'IS THAT IT?' Kagome said. 'Well than, I'm leaving.'

'NANI, Kagome, what do you think happened?'

'Just leave me alone.' Kagome said, as she started to turn.

Inuyasha grab her arm. When she turned around, she saw his eyes shining. His arms were encircling her, and then they pulled her in close. Soon her arms were around him. She looked up at him, and then, something happened that she never thought would happen. There mouths connected with passion. Her love for him that had been there for so long was finally getting its wish. He was pulling her closer, and she could feel his heartbeat on her chest. Her hair flowed into his face. His breath tingled her cheeks. She hugged him closer still. When they finally broke the embracement, both of they were at a lose of words.

'Inuyasha'Kagome said, confused.

'Kagome, I'll always be here for you.' Inuyasha said. 'Well ,shouldn't we be leaving for your world?' Inuyasha said.

'Yeah.' Kagome said, grabbing hold of his shoulder.

Miroku/Sango (corny music)

'Sango, wake up.'

'Miroku.' Sango said, sleeply.

'Sango, do you remember what you just did?'

'No, what did I do.'

Miroku explains.

'GOD.' Sango said, wiping her mouth.

'Thank god.' Miroku said under his breath.

Inuyasha and Kagome come back.

'Well, we're off.' Inuyasha said.

'K, see you.' Sango said, not looking

They leave

Finally Chapter 2 is done. 3 on the way R&R please


End file.
